


The Love Triangle

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dean and Sam Fight Over Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fucking, Guilt, Hot Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kissing, Love Confession, Love Triangles, Making Out, Marking, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Second Base, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Deangirl28 The reader is in love with both Winchesters, but she is super close friends with them. She’s not the type of girl who would come between two brothers, so she says nothing. However, she can’t stand it when they flirt with other women, so she flirts with other men in retaliation. This really gets to the Winchesters, and it turns out that they both are in love with her. This is a messy situation. How will it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deangirl28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl28/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long! Life got super busy all of the sudden. Enjoy!

You glare over at the Winchesters, rolling your eyes as they attempt to go home with a couple of girls from the bar. It’s a free country and they are welcome to do what they want, but it’s fucking aggravating. You hated seeing the two men fawn over sluts, and you hate it when women throw themselves at the brothers. To be completely honest, you are just extremely jealous. You are very close to the Winchesters. They trust you as much as they trust each other. But it runs deeper than that; you are in love with them. Yes, both of them. How could you not? Sam is so considerate and intelligent. Dean is so strong and funny. They both are the epitome of Greek god handsome.

So here you are, stewing in your frustrations, angrily drinking beer as you watch them flirt their pretty little brains out. You’ve considered telling them how you feel, but how awkward would that be? If they didn’t like you back, then you could potentially ruin the closest friendships you’ve ever had. But what if they both liked you? That would be even worse. There is no way you could choose. And besides, you weren’t the type of girl that would ruin the relationship between two brothers. Sam and Dean mean way more to you than that. And what if only one of them liked you back? He would have to deal with the fact that you like his brother just as much as him. Either way it is a messy, fucked up situation; so you’re keeping your mouth shut.

Both Sam and Dean come back, looking disappointed. _Ha! Serves you two little shits right!_ “I’m sorry, did tweedle dee and tweedle dumber turn you boys down?” you tease.

“Shut up” Dean mutters, taking a swig of beer. You’re actually very surprised. Most of the time Sam and Dean are successful with whatever conquest they attempt. Not that you’re complaining of course.

“Can we just head back to the bunker?” Sam asks, completely unamused.

 

The three of you walk through the door and head to the main room. You pause to see Gadreel standing there waiting for you all.

“Hello” he greets stoically. You fight the urge to laugh at his tone. He is such a typical angel sometimes, but you can’t deny the sex appeal he has. Those light eyes, that rugged jaw line, his serious and strong presence. And he has no idea. Sometimes you like to flirt with him when Sam and Dean aren’t around. It’s just harmless fun, and Gadreel was surprisingly nice about it. You think he even looks forward to it.

“Gadreel” Sam states stiffly, still a little upset about how the angel had possessed him.

“What’s up?” Dean asks, ignoring Sam’s tone.

“I have some information that I thought the three of you would be interested in” Gadreel states, his eyes falling on you. You walk forward and give him a warm hug, rubbing his strong bicep.

“Of course, it’s so great to see you” you say to him, turning your charm on. Just because the two loves of your life were unavailable doesn’t constrict you to being a nun forever. You feel like flirting, and you’re sure as hell going to.

“It’s great to see you too. I’ve missed you” he states awkwardly. “I mean your company. All of yours” he corrects, a small blush creeping in his cheeks.

“The information?” Sam prompts in annoyance, practically glaring at you and the angel. Gadreel proceeds to delve into some ancient prophecies and scriptures. You only half pay attention, slightly distracted by Sam’s intense gaze as he listens, and the way Dean licks at his pink lips. Hot damn!

Before you realize it the conversation is over. You’ll have to ask Sam about it later, because you missed all of the important stuff. Dean leaves the room, claiming to need a slice of pie and a burrito from the kitchen. Sam backs away, going over to leaf through a book. Gadreel turns his eyes towards you, and offers a small smile.

“Thank you so much for helping us out” you say, biting your lip delicately.

“Of course, anything for you.” He says, before furrowing his brows. “And the Winchesters. I mean all of you.”

“I know what you mean” you say softly with a smile. You are vaguely aware that Sam has stopped looking through the book, and is staring at you and the angel. “You know, you picked the most attractive vessel” you say slightly to yourself.

“Thank you. I’m glad you find it appealing” he smiles, locking his eyes with yours.

“Well, I better get into bed” you state, making your voice sultry. “Goodnight” you whisper, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

His cheeks are bright red again, “Goodnight” he breathes.  You give a curt smile and head nod to Sam, whose mouth is hanging slightly open. You walk away, making sure to swing your hips slightly. You close the door to your room and smile slyly to yourself. You begin to pull your clothes off as you hear a knock on your door. You crack it open slightly, hiding behind it so the person can’t tell you’re only in your bra and panties.

“Oh, hey Sam” you greet giving a small smile.

“What the hell was that?” he spits.

“Excuse me?” you say incredulously.

“With Gadreel?” He says through gritted teeth.

“What about it? Oh, you mean my flirting?” you say with a smirk on your lips.

“Exactly” he huffs, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Well Sam, last I checked I’m allowed to flirt with whoever I want. Maybe you’re just jealous” you snap, hoping it will shut Sam up. You didn’t want to fight with him, just get him riled up a bit.

“Maybe I am” he growls, flinging the door open. You back away quickly, trying to cover yourself with your hands.

“What the fuck Sam?!” you yell. He slams the door behind him and storms over to you. He gives you a hard kiss, sending fire coursing through your veins under your skin. Holy fucking hell! You moan loudly, surprised and turned on by his forceful dominance. He slips his tongue in your mouth, greedily conquering every inch of you. His hands fly to your ass, hoisting you around his waist. You squeeze tightly around him as he walks over to your wall, leaning you back against it. Your hands fly to his hair as you grip tightly, pulling and tugging.

“I want you” he says in a husky voice, thrusting his clothed erection against your crotch. Your breathing is heavy, and you think you’re seeing stars. His mouth travels across your jaw as he sucks harshly at your throat, leaving deep, dark marks. Your lower half quivers and you toss your head back slightly, biting your lip in pure pleasure.

“Oh Jesus Sam” you pant, grinding against him. His hand slaps your ass, the smack sending a hot sensation up your body.

He sucks on your earlobe, his teeth grazing your skin. “I don’t like seeing you with that angel” he whispers dangerously. “I want you all to myself. I always have.” Whoa, Sam Winchester likes you back. You moan at the thought, a high whine escaping through your lips. You bite his lip, chewing mercilessly till the hunter lets out carnal sounds, chanting your name.

“Fuck me, Winchester” you beg your body beginning to stick to his shirt. He gives a lascivious grin, throwing you onto your bed. He rips your panties off, throwing them behind him. He strips quickly out of his clothes as you take your bra off, watching his erotic display. You nearly combust when you see his beautifully carved abs, creating a trail to his thick cock. You lean back and spread your legs wide, circling your hips. He slips two fingers in, pulsating them deep inside you. You buck up your hips, responding to his touch. He takes them out, and he leans over your body, showing your wetness on his fingers.

“Open” he commands. You open your mouth slightly, a little unsure. He slips his fingers in your mouth, and you run your tongue along his skin, tasting yourself. It’s odd, but the moan he emits when you scrape your teeth along his knuckles is so hot. You suck on his two fingers, twirling your tongue along the tips. “You taste that? That’s you getting turned on by me. Only me.” He growls, licking along your bottom lip. He lines up with your hole and sinks in quickly, rapidly ruining your pussy. “So. Fucking. Tight” he breathes in between thrusts. You throw your head back, moaning as he stretches you, rubbing deliciously against your walls. He thrusts fast and hard, his pelvis gyrating rhythmically as he slams deep into you. He nails your sweet spot, again, and again.

“You like it when I ruin that pussy?” He asks, ramming into you. His nails dig into your waist with bruising force. “When I wreck that tight little hole of yours with my big cock?” You emit a high whine as you writhe about on the bed. You don’t know how much more you can take; you grip his strong forearms as you begin to build. Your pussy clenches tight around him as your entire body tenses. “Cum for me” he hisses. You tumble, free falling into ecstasy. Your mind spins as your entire body feels weightless. He follows quickly, thrusting erratically as he cums inside you. Your name on his lips as he orgasms. The two of your collapse, grasping each other tightly as you pant harshly.

“Holy shit” you breathe, kissing Sam’s chest.

“I’m sorry” he says quietly, shame in his voice.

You look up at him with confused eyes, “What?”

“I- I shouldn’t have acted that way” he says quietly.

You cup his face and gaze into his beautiful hazel eyes, “Sam, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to act that way.”

 

You wake up the next morning content with yourself. Sam left shortly after you fell asleep, probably to prevent Dean from seeing the two of you leave the same room in the morning. You quickly get dressed and go to put on some make-up and fix your sex hair. “Shit” you mutter in the mirror. Hickeys are all over your throat, prominently displayed and conspicuous. You try to fix your hair to cover them, and you put on an enormous amount of concealer and foundation. To your surprise you manage to decently cover it, you just pray the make-up stays put.

You walk out into the main room, and are surprised to see Dean joined by another man.

“Benny?” you question. The dark haired man gives you a grin, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

“Hello gorgeous” he greets from the table, sipping a beer with Dean. Dean gives him a questioning look.

You walk over to Benny and give him a quick hug, kissing him on the cheek. Benny is the closest friend Dean has besides you and Sam, so naturally you were close to him too.

“You two seem close” Dean mutters, taking another swig of his beer. Benny gives a small laugh, and you feel your cheeks turn bright pink.

“Ummm” you start, not sure how to answer that. The truth was, last time Benny was in town the two of your got a little drunk and made out a bit. For a vampire he was surprisingly gentle. But it was just a one-time fluke, and both of you were okay with that. These things happen.

“(Y/N) and I had a little…fun last time I was here” he says quietly. Dean chokes slightly on his beer, and glares at you and Benny.

“What? It was harmless. And like it matters to you” you say sarcastically. Dean stiffens and clenches his jaw, refusing to look you in the eye. Benny picks up on the way Dean is white knuckling the beer bottle.

“I think maybe I should go” he mutters.

“Maybe you should” Dean grumbles. You roll your eyes, and the vampire gives you an amused smile. Who knows why Dean acts the way he does. You give Benny another hug as he leaves and you sit down beside Dean.

“What is your problem?” you question, narrowing your eyes at Dean.

“I can’t believe you slept with him” Dean pouts.

“Whoa dude, we just made out a little bit. And we were both completely smashed.” He rolls his eyes petulantly. “And why do you even care?”

“I don’t. I just, really? Benny? Out of anyone you could make out with?”

“Dean? Are you jealous of Benny?” you ask seriously, searching his bright green eyes.

“Well, I mean. Why didn’t you ever try to...” He starts, licking his lips awkwardly.

“Because you don’t like me that way Dean. I didn’t want to freak you out” you explain, feeling your chest constrict. His face is suddenly inches from you, and you feel his warm breath on your lips.

“How could I not like you?” he whispers, stroking your face with his thumb. Your skin tingles under his touch, and you lean slightly into is palm. _What is going on? This is wrong. You just had sex with Sam eight hours ago!_ Dean presses his lips on yours, gently crafting them against yours, sliding wetly. _Sam? Who’s Sam?_ His hand caresses your breast, cupping and kneading. You runs your fingers along the back of his hair, caught up in the heat of the moment. He licks up your neck, sending shivers all the way down your spine. You grab at his clothed crotch, feeling his hardness as your other hand rubs against his chest. “Should we take this somewhere more private?” he questions.

 _No!_ “Yeah” you breathe against his lips, sliding your hand up his shirt to feel his abs.

“Your room?” he prompts. _Shit, no. Still smells like sex._

“Yours” you plead. He gives you a face splitting grin and grabs your wrist as the two of you run to his room. You can’t help but laugh at how boyish Dean is acting.

 _Laugh all you want. You’re still a slut._ You shake that thought out of your head. Maybe this is wrong. Hell, this **is** wrong. You can’t do this to Sam, or Dean. You want to say something, but Dean rips off your jeans and panties, leaving you exposed from the waist down. He drags down his own jeans, letting his erection spring free, and you look at his large member, red and ready. How the fuck can you say no to that? Still, your stomach drops from guilt, and you fight off your trembling lower lip.

You are pulled from your thoughts as Dean brings you to the bed. He lays down and you get on top, wanting to feel how his dick would fit in your mouth. You back your ass to the Winchester, and he strokes it worshipfully, reveling in the view. You practically sit on his face as you push his dick into your mouth, licking it until it becomes dripping wet. He spreads you with his fingers and licks at your wet pussy, his thumb massaging your clit in circles. You stall for a second, trying not to be consumed with lust and pleasure. You lick at his slit, your tongue dancing along the head in a sensual dance. He hisses in pleasure, the air hitting against your sex. He pushes his tongue in harder, rubbing mercilessly at your walls as he twists and turns, making all kinds of erotic designs inside you. You push forward, hollowing out your cheeks as you bob up and down on his cock, earning a guttural moan from the gorgeous man. You moan around him, sending vibrations through his member deep into his groin.

He pulsates his tongue inside you, making your hips involuntarily thrust. His finger flicks at your clit rapidly, sending hot streaks all through you, your senses and muscles on edge. Holy shit your building, and you feel yourself get higher and higher as he moans into your pussy. You push again until his cock hits the back of your throat, and you gag slightly. “Oh baby, you feel so perfect around me” he whispers into you. You revel in his words, shaking your ass playfully. He gives a small pinch and you yelp before you push farther to deep throat him, his wide cock stretching you. You’re so close, and you feel your legs tremble, unable to take much more.

“Cum with me baby. Do it for me.” His words send you over, and your body explodes into a carnal sensation, pressure and tension releasing from every fiber of your being. He cums hot in your mouth, and you swallow every bit of the bitter taste.  You struggle to keep yourself up as you lick his cock clean, playing at his super sensitive head. He hisses and writhes about on the bed, squirming under the strange sensation you are creating. “Holy shit, stop, stop” he begs, a mix between panic and laughter. You have mercy on him and swing your body around so you can lay next to him. He looks into your eyes, a lazy smile playing at his lips.

“You were fantastic” he grins. You throw your head back in giggles, suddenly feeling bashful. He gives some kisses to your throat, licking your skin. You freeze suddenly, the effects of your orgasm wearing off in an instant. _The make-up!_ “Babe? What are these” he questions, looking at the dark marks across your throat.

“Ummm, they’re from you.”

“I don’t leave hickeys, not like that at least” he murmurs, suddenly suspicious. He raises your tank top slightly, and looks at the bruises on your waist. “I suppose I did that too?” he growls.

You feel tears prick in your eyes, and your chest constricts. “Now Dean” you try to state calmly, knowing that this would not end well. He sits up and glares at you.

“Who?” he demands. “And when?”

“Dean, don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to” you beg, the tears streaming hot down your face now.

 He grabs your shoulders tightly and stares intently into your face. “Who and when?” He whispers dangerously.

You hang your head down, suddenly feeling very ashamed and sick, “Sam. Last night” you whisper almost inaudibly, hoping he won’t hear you.

He doesn’t say anything, just looks at you with dead eyes, hurt creeping into them. He stands up abruptly and grabs his jeans, putting them on quickly.

“Dean?” you prompt, but no answer. You run over and pull your pants back on. He storms to the door, “Dean please!” you beg, your voice nearly a sob. “I’m so sorry!”

He whips his head back to you, a snarl on his face. “Yeah I’m sorry too. Sorry I ever even kissed you” he snaps. Your mouth drops open as he leaves you standing alone in his room. You fall to your knees, crumbling into a pile of sobs and body heaves. You just ruined one of the best friendships you ever had. Most likely both of them since he would probably tell Sam. _Oh my God, Sam!_ You pull yourself together and dash out of the room. You need to explain yourself before Dean gets to him. You run through the halls to Sam’s bedroom, but are disappointed when you find it empty. You suddenly hear yelling from the main room.

“Fuck” you mutter to yourself, and you bolt through the bunker, finding the two men screaming at each other.

“You knew how I felt about her!” Dean roars, grabbing Sam by the shirt.

“You knew I felt the same way, you jerk” Sam bellows back, pushing Dean forcefully. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to make a move?”

“Don’t point fingers, bitch. You caved before I did.” Dean looks over and suddenly sees you. “And you, always flirting with everyone that walks by huh?” You frown at him, hugging yourself to keep from sobbing again.

“Seriously? You pull that shit with Dean after we slept together?” Sam asks, the hurt evident in his voice. You feel bad, you feel like an awful human being. But you also start to feel angry and flushed, your defensive side rearing its ugly head.

“Last I checked” you begin, feeling your voice rising, “neither of you own me, so I can flirt with whom I God damn please!” Dean looks as if he’s about to say something, but you give him an icy glare. You storm between the two brothers, looking from one to another. “I never got mad at you guys for flirting with other women. I never barged into your rooms and had jealous sex, or dragged you to my room so we could have spur of the moment intimacy.” Sam bites his lip, a disgruntled look carved on his face. “I made a mistake, okay? And I’m sorry. But I got caught up in the moment. I love you both so much, and I thought I’d never get to be with either of you. For just a few moments I wanted to pretend that wasn’t true. But now do you see why I tried to avoid this? It’s tearing us apart and that is the absolute last thing I wanted!” The tears are streaming again, and your whole body is struggling to keep still. The room falls silent, and you don’t dare look at either of the brothers.

Suddenly Sam breaks the silence, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder. “We all fucked this up pretty badly didn’t we?”

Dean huffs but begrudgingly agrees with a head nod. “I’m sorry” he mutters.

“Me too” Sam sighs. “I love you (y/n), and I’m pretty sure Dean does too.” He pauses, taking a deep breath, “what if you could have both of us?”

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and you regard him incredulously. Dean looks completely taken aback, but doesn’t say anything.

“What?” you whisper, trying to wrap your head around the concept.

 “I couldn’t possibly force you to choose” Sam begins, “but I also don’t want to lose you. I like being intimate with you.”

Dean nods his head, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe Sammy is right.” You are at a loss for words. Both Winchesters? Like you always wanted? Holy shit, this is unorthodox. Yet again, everything the Winchesters did went against what was common or normal. “At least if I share you with Sam I know you will be safe, and still partly mine. That’s better than nothing.”

“Can we just ask that you don’t flirt with anyone else? Because I don’t know about Dean, but it drives me crazy with jealously.” You nod your head, a small smile playing at your lips. This is actually happening. You can be with both Sam and Dean. You can’t believe your own ears. You look at the two brothers and your heart swells with pure joy, and you feel you may cry again. This could work out. It would take some getting used to and would likely be very awkward in the beginning. But the Winchesters are worth fighting for; and apparently so are you.

“I love you both” you whisper, wiping a tear from your eye. Things are definitely looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you requested something from me, I promise I am working on it. I got a lot of requests all at one time and got slightly overwhelmed between writing, college, and work :)


End file.
